


Just a kiss

by mohawke



Series: Bonfire Hearts [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss on the battlements, Warrior Dorks, artwork, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it too much to ask for? Just 5 minutes without anybody interrupting?</p><p>Art: http://anathematixs.deviantart.com/art/Just-a-Kiss-572384091</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The battlements kiss scene for the Cullenmance is hands down one of my favorite moments. 
> 
> The amazing Anathematix over on DA (http://anathematixs.deviantart.com/) captured that moment of surprise in a gorgeous portrait that I commissioned from her.

Cat paces nervously, steeling herself. She can do this, talk to a man.   _Maker's breath, this is ridiculous._ She takes a deep breath before opening the door to his office. 

He looks up in surprise as she enters and she's pretty sure she might pass out. “I was hoping we could talk. Alone?” He stammers nervously and she's starting to rethink this whole idea when he clears his throat. 

"Of course." The silence is palpable between them as they exit his office and make their way up the battlements. Skyhold has grown chilly, the ineffable scent of an oncoming snow permeating the air. Cat stares at the ground as she tries to work out what she wants to say. She looks up with a start when Cullen makes a comment about the weather. "What?"

Cullen sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. "There was something you wished to discuss..." His words trail off and Cat can feel her heart in her throat as she opens her mouth to speak.

"I find myself thinking about you more than-well, all the time really." _Maker's breath._ She's never been this nervous. What if she's been misreading him? The doubt begins to creep in slowly, winding it's way into her thoughts.

"I can't say I haven't wondered what it would be like...”All the doubt begins to slowly trickle away as She walks beside him, further along the battlements. The snow begins to fall, cascading down upon the keep.

“What's stopping you?” Cullen shakes his head as he moves closer towards her.

“You're the _Inquisitor_ , we're at war...and, well I didn't think it was possible.” Her breath catches slightly as she grips the wall. The stone is cold, even through her gloves but it's solid. This isn't a dream. As long as she can feel it, she knows this is all real. 

“And yet I'm still here...” He's closer now, she can see the freckles on his face, the worry lines. She wants to spend hours memorizing every detail, mapping every mark and every scar. 

“So you are...it seems to much to ask, but I _want to_.” She's oblivious to the snow, the cold, everything but him. He's so close, lips parting as he leans in. After months of dancing around their unspoken attraction it's finally happening. Their lips are a hairs breadth apart when the door swings open and a messenger hurries towards them 

Cat's heart sinks. It's never going to happen. “Commander. You wanted a copy of sister Leliana's report.” The tension is thick, Cullen's brow furrowing in irritation.

Cullen turns to look at the scout, letting out an irritated huff. “What?” he growls, glowering at the man. 

“Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delievered without delay.”  Cat looks away, as he advances towards the oblivious scout. “Or to your office...right.” With a sigh she resigns herself to admit defeat.

“Cullen, if you need to-” She gasps in surprise, eyes wide as he kisses her breathless. It's like a scene from one of those novels that Cassandra is always reading. The snow is swirling down in delicate flakes but all she knows his the warmth of his hands and body against her. She feels like she's melting in his arms, her hands hanging uselessly. Her brain finally catches up and she grasps his arms to steady herself.

It's everything she's imagined and more. It's urgent and desperate, but soft at the same time. When he pulls back he looks at her in disbelief. “I'm sorry, that was um—really nice”

Cat gives him a coy smile before glancing away, her heart fluttering in her chest. “I _believe_ that was a kiss, but I can't be sure. It's all a blur...” He chuckles before wrapping his arms around her to bring her close for another kiss. She's willing to risk frostbite if it means she can keep kissing him.


End file.
